


Warmth

by MariaSakura



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: A purification is needed and only one person is trained to do so.Written for day 3 of Inktober prompts.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head for this prompt, but it's borderline acceptable for it (in my opinion). I might use this in my fic "The Long Lost Daughter", but am as of now undecided if I want to add this element in.

 ‘Oh gods help me,’ prayed the dark-skinned witch. ‘This field is so tainted.’

As she walked into the field stretching before her a feeling of sludge overcame her senses.

“Maria, it’s like walking in molasses,” commented a blond-haired boy walking with her before falling to one knee grunting.

“Jeff? What’s wrong? What do you feel?” asked Maria, her blue eyes turning to her companion and focusing uniquely on him.

“So much suffering,” he muttered through clenched teeth. “So much unrest.”

“What can we do to help settle the unrest over these sacred grounds?”

“Purification,” came the short reply.

“I call upon the forces of fire,” Maria called. “To purify this land of all traces of evil.”

As she finished her simple invocation, a gust of warm air blew over the field that she was standing in. The feeling of wrong left the area around them with the smell smoke. As the wind faded and the feeling completely disappeared, the two teens smiled and turned to continue their way.

“I really hate the feeling of the dark arts,” stated another boy, this one dark-haired, with glasses.

“Yeah, it’s the most unpleasant feeling I’ve ever felt since I started practicing purifications,” replied Maria.

“It’s time to say goodbye and leave this now peaceful resting place, Maria, Harry,” said Jeff slightly picking up the pace.

The three individuals walked north towards the road and as they walked, a warm wind hugged them and imparted warmth and gratitude before dissipating in the cool autumn dawn.


End file.
